How to send back an assassin
by movielover48
Summary: Connor was on a ship but was sucked in by a maelstrom and is sent to Berk. There, he meets Hiccup and Toothless and his hopes is that they will help him get back to America before the Revolutionary War can get out of hand. Because whats a war without an assassin. Part of my story taken from the episode "When Lighting Strikes". Rated T for Violence and Killing. Is rated M better?
1. Chapter 1: A first impression

**Hope you enjoy this Assassin's creed and HTTYD crossover fanfic. Also it starts at the part when Mildew captures Toothless and the two Vikings were sending him to the docks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own HTTYD or AC.**

The 2 Vikings were sending the captured Toothless to the docks to be exiled from the island forever after lighting strikes around Berk and Mildew told them that it's the Night Fury's fault. As they were sending him to the docks, they heard reselling in the trees. They stopped and drew out there weapons. The reselling stopped and they saw a figure wearing a white cloak. They ran after him, but he killed them with two strikes with his tomahawk. Toothless got angry and freighted at the same time. The figure walked over to him and whispered into his ear.

"I will free you soon." The figure said as he walked in the direction where Toothless and Hiccup got ambushed.

"What are you going to do with him Mildew?" Hiccup angrily asked the old man while being helped back by two Vikings.

"What do you think? Getting rid of your dragon, like what everyone else should be doing right know." Mildew replied.

As they were arguing, the figure that killed the two Vikings transporting Toothless slowly approached the group of Vikings with Mildew. One Viking charged after the figure, but he drew his hidden blade and cut the Viking. He continued to walk towards the old man.

"Who are you?" Mildew asked the man.

"None except the boy can know, now let him go or you will learn the hard way." The figure said to Mildew.

"What happens if I don't?" Mildew asked the figure in a stern voice.

The figure drew his Tomahawk and one of his blades and said "You don't want to know."

"Get him." Mildew told the other Vikings. They charged after the man and two minutes later, they were dead or wounded and all that was left was Mildew.

"I'm not afraid; I can defeat you in a minute." Mildew said.

Mildew charged after the man and he snagged the figures sawtooth sword and armed himself. The fought for a while and in the end Mildew got seriously injured. The figure walked over to Hiccup.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Hiccup asked the figure.

After he heard that and he knew there weren't any more hostile Vikings, he lowered his hood. He was looked like a Native American with his hair back and some dangling from the side of his face.

"Come with me." The figure said.

"Why?" Hiccup asked the man.

"Your black… whatever, I killed the Vikings sending him to wherever he was going. Come with me." The man responded.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked on his way to Toothless.

"Connor." The man said.

He made it to Toothless and he freed him. After showing that Connor freed him and saved him from being exiled, he knew immediately he can be trusted and he ran to Connor and started to lick his face as to say "Thank you Thank you Thank you."

Connor was able to get free and he laughed a little as he wiped the drool of his face.

"Now if you can excuse me, I need to explain to everyone why this lightning is striking Berk." Hiccup said.

Connor stopped him before he could leave.

"I'm coming with you." Connor said.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"To protect him." Connor said as he pointed towards Toothless. He was following them.

"If more of them go after him, he is in trouble. I'm protecting him and you."

"All right." Hiccup said as he ran towards the armory to get a metal sphere.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will make the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Explanation of lightning

**Hello everyone, sorry it's been so long, just been ignoring to much I'll try to update all my stories before I go back to school**

When Hiccup got to armory, with Connor and Toothless right behind them. When Hiccup was getting the spear, his friends were behind them and Connor was ready to defend.

"It's ok, they're my friends." Hiccup said and Connor stand down.

All of Hiccups friends just stared at the assassin.

"I have an idea, Connor, take Toothless with you and try to get everyone to chase after you and lead them to the docks." Hiccup said to Connor.

He nodded and ran back to the forest, Toothless right behind him. When he got to the forest he saw 2 Vikings helping Mildew to get around after his encounter with Connor. They made sure there was no one near them except the people they want, Toothless let out a loud roar with Connor covering his hears. Mildew and other Vikings saw the assassin and the night fury.

"Get them." Mildew said and other Vikings started to chase after them. Connor and Toothless started to run in the direction of the docks. Once, they were at the docks, the Vikings still chasing them, they're attention was turned to Hiccup.

"Listen, it's not Toothless that is causing the lightning, it's the metal. We never had a lightning storm until those perches were put up." Hiccup stated.

Then he started to climb up to the top of the ship. Then he put the metal staff against the mast and the lightning came down at hit him. Toothless ran under the ocean and brought Hiccup back to the docks, unconscious, not dead, unconscious. Connor ran over to hiccup to try to revive him. He had the near same thing happen to him when he was still a child and if he wanted to get back to the new America, he needed the kids help, because of their dragons and what not.

**2 Weeks later**

Hiccup was starting to wake up with Toothless at his side. Hiccup scratched Toothless on the head and he purred.

"Good to see you Toothless." Hiccup said. After that Stoick came to his room.

"My boy, you're alright." Stoick said as he picked up hiccup and put him down.

"Hey dad, do you know where Connor is?" Hiccup asked his father.

"I think he is in the cove." Stoick responded.

"Thanks come on Toothless." Hiccup said as he was leaving the house, with Toothless right beside him.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, will update my newest published story, New Kid next. Remember to Read & Review**


End file.
